1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic equipment, and in particular to a slow-release check valve for a compressor hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various equipment systems include pneumatic components. For example, pneumatic tools comprise an important class of manufacturing, construction, maintenance and repair tooling. A typical system includes a compressor, one or more pneumatic tools and a respective flexible hose connecting each tool to the compressed gas source. In addition to ambient air, other gases, such as nitrogen, are suitable in pneumatic power applications.
In manufacturing, construction, maintenance and repair operations that use pneumatic tooling, the connecting hoses are often relatively long in order to accommodate freedom of movement by the workers. The tools are thus somewhat portable, although they remain tethered to the compressed gas source by the connecting hoses.
A common problem associated with such connecting hoses relates to their tendency to “fishtail” when disconnected. Pneumatic hoses are particularly susceptible to fishtailing when they are equipped with the quick-disconnect type of coupling that operates by axially sliding a sleeve and disengaging the hose end. Although such quick-disconnect couplings facilitate quickly reconfiguring pneumatic systems by changing tools, relocating hoses, etc., they are potentially hazardous when pent-up potential energy is suddenly released upon disconnection. Injuries and property damage can result from disconnected pneumatic hoses that are unrestrained and fishtail out of control. Even if no damage or injury occurs, a worker can be subjected to a sudden blast of compressed air when he or she disconnects a hose from the compressed air source or a tool from the hose.
Prior art attempts to addresses problems included Jorgensen U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,999, which discloses a pneumatic pressure relief assembly. However, heretofore there has not been available a slow-release check valve with the advantages and features of the present invention.